


Poesia babbana

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ginger man [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta Romione nella foresta proibita.Ha partecipato a Romione, che passione! [contest a pacchetti].





	Poesia babbana

Poesia babbana

 

“Dici che dovremmo occuparci sempre noi del fratello di Hagrid?” domandò Ron, sedendosi per terra. Hermione ticchettò con la punta della piuma sul foglio della pergamena e sospirò.

“Non è male, per essere un gigante” ribatté. Si sentì il rumore di un campanello di bicicletta provenire da oltre un cespuglio, seguito da dei tonfi di alberi caduti. Ron intravide alcuni uccelli alzarsi in volo, tra i rami della foresta.

“Pensi sia sicuro farlo vivere qui nella foresta proibita? Insomma, è pieno di ragni” borbottò. Si sporse e guardò il foglio della giovane.

“Smetterò di amarti solo quando un pittore sordo riuscirà a dipingere il rumore di un petalo di rosa cadere su un pavimento di cristallo di un castello mai esistito” lesse a bassa voce. Hermione chiuse di scatto la pergamena e arrossì.

“Il compito di domani per Babbanologia è scrivere una poesia. Essere bloccati nella foresta proibita non è un buon motivo per non studiare” brontolò. Ron deglutì a vuoto e la punta delle orecchie gli divenne rossa; passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di lei.

“Le pensi per qualcuno quelle parole?” chiese. Hermione chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli ondulati castani le finirono davanti al viso.

“E se fosse?” chiese. Le guance di Ron divennero vermiglie, accentuando le efelidi.

“Io lo penso con te” sussurrò. Si sporse e la baciò, Hermione chiuse gli occhi e contraccambiò. La piuma e la pergamena le caddero sull’erba.


End file.
